teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfbloods
Wolfbloods are creatures that transform from human form into wolves. This transformation usually happens during a full moon. Because of their connection to the full moon, wolfbloods are often perceived as werewolves. Wolfbloods are stronger, faster, and more graceful than humans and possess heightened senses, among other supernatural abilities. Power and Abilities Wolfbloods have heightened senses and increased physical abilities. * Heightened Senses - A strong sense of smell, they can smell better than a regular human. A strong sense of hearing,this means they can hear much further than a normal human. * Super Stamina - The ability to run very fast for long periods (they have increased stamina and enhanced speed in human and greater speed in wolf form). * Eolas - Connecting with nature, culminating in the user discovering someone's whereabouts. * Wolf Form - The ability to change into a wolf on full moon or being angry or threatened (some very focused and gifted Wolfbloods can change into a wolf at will, such as Emma and Daniel Smith). * Accelerated Healing - Wolfbloods heal from wounds much faster than a human can this ability is boosted in the Full Moon. * Super Strength - Wolfbloods are stronger than humans. * Super Speed - Wolfbloods can run much faster than a human. They have enhanced reflexes which means they react much faster than a normal person. * Ansin - Allows Wolfbloods to connect with nature and its past (Like Eolas, but stronger). Emma Smith calls it the Wolfblood version of being psychic Young Wolfbloods Once a "cub" (a Wolfblood under the age of about 13/14) has reached a certain age, they will transform into a wolf on the full moon. Before this occasion they may transform, and special remedies will calm down Pre-Transformation.After their first transformation, young Wolfbloods can become very moody, like human teenagers. They can start to rebel against normal life, and maybe even be forced to do dramatic things they later regret. Also, this enables Wolfbloods to transform freely but controllable. Transforming When Wolfbloods transform, the first visible sign is that the irises of their eyes turns from their regular eye colour, to a swirling black colour and then turns bright yellow. The veins in their hands and neck then start to become darker and reveal themselves. Every cell in their body changes, right down to their DNA and they become a wolf. This process can occur when a Wolfblood is just feeling angry or threatened, and can be reversed at any stage by calming down again. However, this process cannot be stopped once the moon is full and the Wolfblood has begun Transformation during adolescence (in human years). Also, Wolfbloods can transform by taking wolfsbane, which will trigger a transformation similar to if the moon was full. Wolfbloods cannot transform on Dark/New Moons. Instead they are stuck as a human. On lunar eclipses Wolfbloods get locked in human form but with all their wolf like abilities enhanced, with their yellow eyes and black veins showing. Wild Wolfbloods While most Wolfbloods try to live a normal life and lock themselves away during a full moon, there are some who live in the wild and do not like to mix with humans, theses are known as Wild Wolfbloods. Most are born into this packs, although it is possible to join one having gone wild: Emma Smith's cousin Louise is believed to have done this after discovering Eolas. Wild Wolfbloods are, however, notorious for their harsh ways and vicious nature, and are said to kill humans and 'tame' wolves indiscriminately. Wild Wolfbloods have a stronger connection with nature than 'tame' wolves; in the episode Eolas, Maddy discovers Eolas and cannot control it or herself once she'd started down that path. Rhydian, however, had no trouble at all; this is probably becauseRhydian's family had never left the wild, whereas Maddy's family had been living amongst humans for at least 300 years. It would have been a simple matter of evolution. If Maddy and her family were to live out in the wild they could learn to control themselves when using Eolas. images